ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Namek
Namek (ナメック星, Namekku-sei) is a planet in a triple star system located at coordinates 9045XY, and had a population of about 100 Namekians at the time of the Frieza Saga in November of Age 762. It is the home planet of Kami, King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr. and Dende, along with other Namekians. It is also home to a host of ambient life, such as fish, frogs, and dinosaurs. The planet was destroyed by the wrath of Frieza on December 24th, Age 762. The Namekian people were relocated to New Namek after being refugees on Earth for roughly a year. History Climate Shift Planet Namek once was a beautiful meadow covered by Ajisa. In Age 261, a horrible climate shift wiped out all the Namekians except Guru and a few powered-Up Namekians who were exiled before. One Namekian, the child of Katas, a gifted child of the Dragon Clan, was sent off to Earth as a child to ensure his survival. Guru believed himself to be the last Namek alive until he heard that the son of Katas had made it to Earth safely. Fortunately, he was able to repopulate the planet, since Namekians reproduce asexually, giving birth to 109 Namekians. Guru's children began rebuilding the planet, especially the lush vegetation that had been destroyed in the storms. Invasion of Frieza .]] During the Namek Saga Planet, Namek was terrorized by Frieza and his henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon. The planet was ultimately destroyed by Frieza as a last-ditch effort to kill Goku in their battle during the Frieza Saga, as he was able to survive without oxygen in space. All Namekians killed by Frieza and his henchmen, which did not include the deaths caused by Vegeta, were brought back to life and transported to Earth. The Namekians lived on Earth for roughly 260 days before being resettled on New Namek. Namek's destruction was later referenced by Doore of Cooler's Armored Squadron, when wondering why Piccolo was not on his home planet where he belongs before Neiz reminds him of his home planet's fate. Landmarks *'Maima Region:' The place where Frieza's spaceship touched down on Planet Namek. Vegeta and Goku were healed here by medical machines there. In the Viz translation, this place is called the Shell Region. *'Moori's village:' The village governed by Moori, and Dende's home town. With a total population of 11, it is a village with a comparatively small number of people. All of the villagers were wiped out by for resisting Frieza except Dende, who was saved by Gohan and Krillin. *'Grand Elder's house:' A house is built upon a high rock on Planet Namek. It is where the Namekian Elder lives. Frieza's scouter indicated it as being in Point 8829401 of Planet Namek. Krillin visited here in order to obtain a Namekian Dragon Ball, and he later brought Gohan here in order to have Grand Elder Guru draw out his dormant power. Frieza visited here to get information on the method of summoning Porunga. *'Tsuno's village:' A village governed by the Tsuno. Its total population was 20 people. The village was destroyed by Vegeta. Known Residents *Katas *Nameless Namekian *Dende *Cargo *Nail *Moori *Elder Tsuno *Grand Elder Guru *Porunga – Only when summoned using the Dragon Balls. *Lord Slug – Although he only appears in a movie. Trivia *Namek has three suns, so it is never night time. **Despite this, depictions of the planet show there to be a dark side. It is possible that the planet is tidally locked to the star group, resulting in the lack of a day/night cycle, with the Namekians living on daylight side of the planet. *A Namekian year is much shorter than an Earth year, at 130 days long, as shown when the Namekians were reviving the Z Fighters who died fighting Nappa. *A large number of episodes were set on Namek (44-107) which drew criticism, giving rise to the popular internet meme, "Are They Still on Namek?" *As Bulma measured by arrival, the Namekian atmosphere does partly consist of oxygen. The Namekians could use this for their respiratory process. *Akira Toriyama was infamous for never wanting to draw scenes in big cities as natural, rural settings were easier to draw, and for not wanting to draw scenes set in the night. Creating the planet Namek got rid of both of these problems for him, he was able to set scenes in a rural world where there was no night. Category:Location Category:Places in the Universe Category:Planets Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Pages added by Somarinoa